Urilliua
URILLIUA *Civilization: Urilliua *Race: Urilliua *Adjective: Uril *Place of Origin: Uril Gate *AL: 6 *TL: 9 *Association: United Stars of the Galaxies 455 *Status: Active While the Urilliua are a long-standing member of the Union until 3595 not much was known about them. They joined the Union because they are great fans of Terra and claim to have watched Earth for ages but have never landed or interacted. A delegation of Uril arrived at the assembly in a small saucer-like ship and requested membership. It is the time of war and even thought the recently joined Narth recommend the Urilliua , their membership news is buried beneath War news. The Urilliua want to be left alone and according to Union resolution, 2300-7 Members can ask for the Isolation Clause. While the name of the race is often represented as a single word, the Urilliua always treat the name as two distinct words when referring to themselves. As the term "Urilliua" is used to refer to the species, Uril are individuals and Urlliua Ullimemeu is some special identifier for the race as a whole or for some collective characteristic of the race. Identifying Characteristics and Behavior The Urilliua are apparently very physically similar to Humans, with a build very close to that of a Human child, standing at about 1.5 meters tall with a disproportionately large head compared to a normal Human adult. They have pale green skin and dark, yet luminescent eyes.2 Their other features are shrunken and flat compared to Humans', with very small chins, tapered mouths, and a tiny, almost completely flat nose. This physical appearance is very similar to the late-twentieth century close encounter descriptions of white-skinned aliens with glowing, almond-shaped eyes. In their dealings with the Assembly, the Urilliua never spoke verbally, instead resorting solely to communicating telepathically while wearing an innocent, enigmatic smile. One of the courtesies they extend to the Terrans, whom they seem to hold in very high regard, is their condescending to speak to them in normal, audible speech. It is speculated they also have Telekinetic powers. Interestingly, when they describe the vistas of their homeworld, the Urilliua mention that Humans would experience premature "numbness" without first being properly "acclimated." It is unknown what this "numbness" and "acclimation" actually refer to, but it would seem to imply that the Urilliua are somehow more accustomed than Humans to certain experiences, especially those related to other dimensions, as they also state, at one time, that Terrans are"not quite solid enough" to touch *Xtyehs*. They also refer euphemistically to death as "discorporation", which may imply that they believe that a spirit or soul survives after the destruction of their physical bodies. Their civilization is old, extending back in time even before the First Galactic Council. They have never been members of the Galactic Council but the Kermac were furious when they learned that the Urilliua have joined the Union. According to the Saresii, the Urilliua are the only species the Kermac are truly terrified of. (The reason is the Urillua ability to “Neutralize the Psi Slave Conditions” of the Kermac Psi Slave Powers. The Urilliua use that ability with a Mothermachine buit and Narth designed amplifier in 5050 and instantly release all Thrall species of the Kermac) The Urilliua claim their internal thought processes are quite different from those of Humans or, in fact, most other sentient life forms. Specifically, they claim to entirely lack what they call "instinct" or hardwired reactions to immediate environmental stimuli, in which they include all forms of emotional reaction and thought colored by prejudice as well as true instincts. By this definition Human thinking is, of course, almost entirely driven by "instinct". It is the "instinctive" tendencies of Humans that they claim to find most fascinating about Human activity and the developing Human mind. The Urilliua abandon their Isolation in 4900 and it turns out that they have removed their entitre sat system into a Subspace pocket to hide from the aggressive Seenians, The effects of the Subspace pocket however is that time passes much slower.While the Subspace Pocket technology is TL 11+and a gift from the Truly Ancients, the Urilliua developed in a snails pace compared to the species of normal space. To adapt to the time problems they go into a collective hibernation for centuries. The newest Urilliua leader realized that his species was slowly dying and fading. Decided to abandon their Subspace hidden System and colonize a normal planet nearby. The Urilliua are tremendous Telepaths and want to catch up with their duties to the Union. Many are now members of the PSI Corps. Urilliua have no prblem communicating over incredible distances (Like Long Range Telepaths) The Narth say that the Uriliua are better long range telepaths than anyone. However no Urillua has the same versatility as a Narth.( Narth are terrible Psionic Combatants and able to shield and break Psi shields even those of the Urilliua.) Urilliua have no problem to detect and find a mind known to them even if clear across the Bride in the Andromeda Galaxy. There are about 4 Billion Urilliua. They have a live span of about 2000 years but must hibernate for 300 Year periods. Most modern Urilliua forgo the Hibernation , live about 200 years and chose to die. Civics : Psionically Choosen leader – The smartest is chosen. They dislike liars and deception and love Union laws. Making them great judges, police men and PSI Corps Members. There is no sexual distinction and the race is asexual. Conception is done on a complicated little understood psionic way and a new Urilia is born only if the society as whole thinks a new one is neccesary. Category:Sentient Species